


Chasing Stars

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [21]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Soulmate AU, soul marks, tw: car accident, word count: less than 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Daily Prompt:We all know Shane and Ryan are soulmates, but what's your favorite type of soulmate AU? Is it one where you can only see colors when you meet your soulmate? Do you have the first word they say to you tattooed on your arm?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Shane Madej/Sara Rubin, implied Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej/Sara Rubin
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	Chasing Stars

Ryan had always had two soul marks. There was one on the inside of his wrist and another slung low on his hip, below his waistband, even. He’d dated people in hopes that they had a similar mark, but it never happened. It was alright. Sometimes Ryan just liked the company, the companionship. He’d resigned himself to never finding his soulmate. It was a rough thing to deal with, but he’d— It was alright.

Shane was sitting beside Ryan. Ryan loved Shane, he really did, but Shane was dating Sara. They had matching soul marks— a small navy heart on either of their shoulders. It suited them.

Ryan was getting his bag ready to go on the road. He shoved his stuff in his duffel and zipped it up. “You ready to go?” He asked Shane.

Shane gave Ryan a small smile and stood up. “Let’s head home.” He clapped Ryan on the shoulder and grabbed his own bag. Ryan’s heart ached as Shane lifted up his shirt sleeve to scratch his shoulder and Ryan caught a flash of blue.

“Let’s go, Big Guy,” Ryan said, shouldering his own bag. He walked out the door behind Shane and they crawled into the car.

The car ride was quiet, a comfortable silence between Shane and Ryan. The radio was playing local radio stations on low. Something felt weird. It wasn’t anything between them but something was just… off.

They were nearing the airport. Ryan couldn’t shake this feeling of dread. Something was just tugging at his chest. Was something going to go wrong on this plane trip? Ryan shook his head. It was just his anxiety acting up for sure. They were going to be fine.

No sooner had Ryan thought that then the car was sent spiraling. He heard the crashing sound of metal on metal. His hand reached over, pressing against Shane’s chest, trying to hold him back, keep him safe. It would be worth it if that’s the only thing he could do. Ryan’s head slammed hard against door frame and his eyesight blurred. He couldn’t see anything. He couldn’t— His head was throbbing.

The car had stopped moving at least. Ryan’s face was wet and he couldn’t see anything. He couldn’t hear anything. His ears felt like they had cotton in them and a bell ringing all at once. He felt someone touching him, his left side. Shane?

No, Shane was on his right.

Ryan reached out and grabbed for Shane weakly. His head felt heavy and didn’t feel like he could move right. Still, he grabbed for cloth, for body, for anything that would tell him his best friend was alright.

“Ryan?” he distantly heard Shane call.

“I’m here,” he groaned out. “I’m here. Shane?” He was reaching out for Shane. Shane’s hand clenched his and Ryan relaxed into his seat. He was so tired and his body felt so heavy. “ ‘m gonna sleep.” He was mumbling. He knew that, but talking was so much effort.

Shane clenched his hand tighter. “Please don’t,” he said. “Please?”

Ryan’s head rolled over. There was still someone touching him, trying to talk to him, but all he could focus on was Shane. Was he okay? “Hey, what happened?”

Shane looked around. He wiped at Ryan’s eyes and Ryan could almost see. Almost. “Hey,” Shane whispered. “Don’t move too much, okay?”

Ryan looked over at Shane, trying to focus. He was blinking, each blink getting slower and slower. “Can’t keep my eyes open,” he mumbled. Suddenly it all went dark.

Shane looked around, searching for something to cut his seatbelt with, to cut Ryan’s with. He had a knife in his bag, but that was… somewhere. Someone was knocking on his window and he turned to look. TJ.

“Shane, shit, are you guys alright?” He rattled the car door, trying to pull it open. “Fuck! Mark’s calling 911, okay? You’ll be alright.”

Shane pulled at his seatbelt again. It had slammed against his chest. He probably had seatbelt rash on his chest, but he was far better than Ryan. “I’m fine, get Ryan,” he said. His hands were shaking. Shane could hear sirens distantly. “Get… Help Ryan.”

TJ ran around the car to Ryan. They weren’t even on the road anymore. They’d been tossed over the ditch into what was a thankfully empty field. Shane could still feel Ryan’s hand in his. He dragged his shaking fingers up Ryan’s wrist but his watch was in the way. He couldn’t get a good pulse. Why was his watch on his right arm, anyway?

With shaking hands, Shane loosened the watch and shoved it up Ryan’s arm. He had to find his pulse. He just had to make sure. There was a weak, thready thrumming beneath Ryan’s skin and Shane sobbed out a sigh of relief. Shane’s fingers were red and it smeared against Ryan’s skin, but he could still see the faint outline of a star on his wrist.

Shane pulled his sleeve over his hand and wiped at the blood smear. A small green star was on his wrist— a muted forest green. Shane sobbed and dropped Ryan’s arm. He moved his own watch out of the way and compared them.

TJ was on Ryan’s side of the car, reaching in through the broken window. He pulled his knife from his pocket and cut Ryan’s seat belt, pulling it away from his neck. “He’ll be alright, Shane,” TJ soothed.

Shane held his shaking hand out for TJ to look at his wrist. “We match,” he said. His voice was small. “Why wouldn’t he tell me? He— did he know?”

“I don’t know,” TJ said. “I don’t know. We won’t worry about that now, okay?”

The sirens grew closer and Shane could see the lights. He had to get out of the car. He had to get _Ryan_ out of the car. “He can’t die,” Shane said. “He can’t die without knowing he’s my soulmate. That I love him.”


End file.
